Eraser
by Starry Death
Summary: Fourteen year old Sei and Kira met each other at an art institution. Drawn to each other, they both find comfort in each other as their inner demons are waiting to attack.


**Eraser**

Summary- Fourteen year old Sei and Kira both met at Justsu Institution, a summer art program. While struggling with both inner demons, they find themselves in the comfort of each other.

Author's Note- Trust me, this will all fit into the original story. After the end, you'll see. This story is also rated what it is rated because of the that there is going to be cussing words sometime later.

Disclaimer- Mars belongs to Fuyumi Soryo and Fuyumi Soryo alone.

* * *

The bright and shining sun rays went stubbornly through thin curtains, and a pair of gray eyes fluttered open at the sound of an alarm clock, standing on a small table beside the bed a young boy was sleeping in.

"Good morning, young sir!"

The gray eyes turned to see a fairly old lady, her hair nearly white, smiling sweetly at the boy. Sei Kashino smiled. "Mornin', Keiko." He said brightly as he slipped into his slippers and went into his bathroom to change. As he walked out brushing his soft blonde hair, Keiko said while making his bed, "Young master Rei and Master are both still asleep." Sei nodded absentmindedly. "I made a big breakfast since it's your first day at the Justsu Institution Summer Art Program. You should eat more, not like you usually do, with only an egg and some porridge."

Sei nodded, and walked out of the door, Keiko following behind.

"Sir- Sir- the kitchen is that way."

Sei's head didn't turn, and instead, he walked to a black limousine and with a dark green bag slung over his shoulder, he slid into the limousine- ignoring the urgent cries of Keiko, who was trying to make him eat breakfast.

* * *

Grim orange eyes looked around at the huge and cold room silently. _'These are all rich kids.'_ Kira said to herself. _'They aren't like me. I'm poor and the only thing that got me here was a petty scholarship.'_

Everyone seemed to know someone else, and they were chatting excitedly, so Kira sat in the back of the room- hoping to rid all the happy laughs and gloating faces from her mind as she sketched out a picture. Then the teacher came in, speaking loud and clear to the class, which turned still and quiet.

"I advise you all to know that Justsu Institution Summer Art Program had won many improvement awards- but I should tell you now that it is _you_ who will decide what to-"

Kira didn't bother listening to the rest and returned to sketching out her picture. A seemly long time later, the noise began again- but this time with the sound of pencils scratching on paper, paint slapped onto canvases for abstract looks, and laughter at small and silly doodles.

Kira reached for her eraser as she spotted a tiny place she did not like, but it slipped out of her hands almost instantly. Kira stood up to get it, but she wasn't quite aware of the bag that was just thrown onto the ground.

_BANG_

"You might want to be more careful."

Kira's startled face looked up to a smiling boy- who looked sort of amused. "Um... S-Sorry." Kira whispered, but the boy's attention wasn't fully quite on her apology. Instead, the boy that every girl was looking flirty-ishly at was looking at Kira's sketch, his eyes never leaving it as he sat down onto the seat next to Kira, who had rushed back with her eraser.

"It's supposed to be a mother and a child?" The boy asked curiously. Kira nodded, blushing a little. "It's very nice." He commented. "Thanks..." Kira said. "Everyone here seems to know someone else, huh?" He asked, as if he wanted to make conversation. Kira nodded uncomfortably, but he looked as if Kira was an old friend.

"I'm Sei Kashino by the way." The boy said. Kira smiled. "I am Kira Aso..." Sei grinned, as he started sketching out a sea. Sei looked at Kira's drawing inquiringly. "A mother holding a child..." He whispered. Kira nodded again.

Conversation was ongoing, with Sei doing all the talking, but Kira talked somewhat more and more... and before both artists noticed- the third hour went by.

"Yo, Sei!"

Mutters spread all around as a guy- happier looking and much more masculine boy that looked exactly like Sei was yelling at him. "I've got to go. See you tomorrow Kira." Sei said as he picked up his stuff and ran to the boy.

Kira slowly picked up her stuff, blushing furiously. Her heart had pounded. Why, though? Didn't she think that all boys were disgusting and stupid- after what her stepfather did?

_Well,_ Kira thought._ Sei Kashino can be a pretty good exception. _

* * *

"Dude, who was that chick you were talking to?" Rei asked. Sei gave him a hard look. "Kira's not someone you should flirt with, Rei. She's not just any girl that would fling yourself to you just because you're hot." Rei chuckled. "Sei- I'm not going to try to get her, I was just asking."

Sei still kept the hard look on his face, as he ran into his room and jumped into his bed after closing the door. He took out a small blue book and went a few pages later. Taking out a pencil from his bag, he started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Why was it that I thought Justsu is would be a load of fun? There was a stupid teacher that didn't bother to help, and the students that were there kept making extreme noises. Why couldn't they just keep quiet and draw? Oh yeah, I met this girl named Kira Also. _

Sei blinked at the page, then took out his new eraser to change Also to Aso. But the eraser wasn't his. Instead, it was a kneaded and blackish ball of eraser, huge and rough instead of white and solid, clean and new.

_­-Kira Aso. She was quiet and everything, but she's okay. I tried to talk to her. And I have her eraser._

_Sei_

* * *

"Hi Mom!" Kira said as she took off her shoes. Her mom smiled. "You're in a good mood." Kira nodded. "The institution was really nice." She replied to a silent question. Kira took a bottle of peach juice out of the refrigerator and took a big gulp. "The weather is very hot." Kira's mother said. Kira nodded, agreeing, and went to her room.

Taking her jacket off, she threw her bag onto the floor and took out a brand new canvas, this time drawing what was on top of her mind- a blonde boy.

Kira started drawing him smiling at a lake- but stopped. _No, Sei's aura isn't very happy. _Kira thought to herself. She reached for her old eraser, but found instead a new and egg white eraser. "Oh..."

It was Sei's.

* * *

Author's Note- Was it good? Please review! Rei doesn't know Kira very well, but they meet a little. After all, he didn't remember Kira when they were in high school, so Rei shouldn't remember Kira after a few years- right? Sei and Kira plays a big part of this! And some romance... ((Snickers))... But I swear, SWEAR that when this story ends- it'll all fit together with the original story. 


End file.
